With the rapid development of display technology, display panels are increasingly developed toward a direction of high integration and low cost. A gate-driver on array (GOA) substrate technology is a technology of directly integrating a gate driving circuit on an array substrate of a display device through a photolithography process. A GOA circuit typically includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, each shift register is connected to a gate line corresponding to a row or a column of pixels (for example, each shift register provides a scan driving signal to a gate line) to achieve scan driving of a display panel. This integrated technology can save spaces of a bonding area and a fan-out area of a gate integrated circuit, so as to achieve a narrow frame of the display panel, and meanwhile, produce costs can be reduced and produce yields can be improved.
Reliability of a GOA directly affects reliability of the display panel, and therefore, how to improve the reliability of the GOA has also become one of the research focuses.